Times of the Past
by Nadariel
Summary: Lily/James Love/Hate Lily is a normal girl. That is until she receives a letter saying otherwise. At Hogwarts she meets four people that help her make her way through pranks, Quidditch, detentions, and more. Please R&R. *Chap. 10 up!!*
1. The Evans Family

Eleven-year old Lily Evans sprinted down the stairs, her bright red hair flying. She almost tripped in her hurry to get out of the way of her older sister, Petunia, but she caught herself just in time.   
  
As Lily arrived at the kitchen door, she slowed to a halt and calmed her breathing. As she pushed the door open and stepped inside, she saw her mother, Abigail Evans, in front of the stove.   
  
Suddenly, the kitchen door was flung open. It hit Lily, causing her to spin wildly before falling to the ground with a smack. She stared up at her sisters sneering face, knowing Petunia had done it on purpose.   
  
"Petunia!"  
  
Lily looked at her mother, who was glaring at her eldest daughter.  
  
"Help your sister up at once and apologize!" she said sternly.   
  
Lily started to get up.   
  
"It's alri-" Lily started, but her mother interrupted.  
  
"Now,"  
  
Petunia twisted her horse-like face into a smirk.   
  
"You heard her mother! She's just fine." And with that Petunia spun on her heel and left the room without another word.   
  
"Petunia!" Lily's mother shouted. "Get down here!"  
  
There was no response to the command. Mrs. Evans sighed, and bent to help Lily up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, dear." She told Lily. "And on your birthday too."  
  
"It's okay, Mum. It's not your fault." Lily gave a moan as she lowered herself onto a padded chair. She was used to her sister's treatment. Ever since she could remember, Petunia had showed Lily only rudeness and hostility. Lily's eyes flashed angrily as she thought of all her sister had done to torture her though her eleven years of life.  
  
"Eat up!" her mother instructed, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter. "You don't want to spend your birthday with an empty stomach."  
  
As she watched her favorite daughter eat her breakfast, she thought about how lucky she is to have such a child. Lily was all ways on time, well mannered, and neat. She got perfect grades, and was a model student at school.  
  
The only problem seemed to be the fact that she loved to play pranks. Although she never did anything horrible or dangerous, she often was in trouble at school.   
  
One unfortunate event, however, confused even Lily how it had happened.   
  
One day, at school, Lily was blamed for breaking a school broom. The more she glared at her teacher, who was giving her the punishment at the time, the angrier she became. Soon she was at the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. Lily jumped up from her seat and was ready to storm from the room when she saw something that made her stop and stare.  
  
Her teacher's hair had turned bright green. No one could explain it, so Lily was given extra punishment, though she insisted she was innocent. This still puzzled her, although she finally convinced herself she must have done something and forgotten about it.  
  
Lily had the becomings of a beautiful girl. She had curly, red hair that almost reached her waist and had a tall, slim body. Her most famous feature were her eyes. Lily had entrancing, emerald green eyes. When they flashed a dark, angry green, people of all ages steered clear of Lily, because she was also known for her fiery temper.  
  
Petunia could not be anymore different than Lily. She was three years older than her sister and quite a few inches taller. Petunia's long, skinny neck helped her achieve this height and be able to look down on Lily. Petunia had straight blond hair and a horrible personality.   
  
Not only was she rude and obnoxious, but got bad grades and was late to everything, no matter how important.   
  
One thing they had in common though, besides the fact that they had the same parents, was that they were both neat. Well, Lily was neat, and Petunia was a neat freak. No one could enter her room without removing their shoes, wearing clean socks, and washing their hands. In her room not one thing was out of place and she dusted it at least once a day.  
  
When Lily swallowed her last bite, she carried her plate to the sink, her back to the door. As she was rinsing it off, the door opened once again.  
  
Please don't let it be Petunia, she thought to herself.  
  
  
"I hear someone has a birthday today." She heard a deep voice say. Lily breathed relief and whirls around.   
"Daddy!" she squealed, running to his waiting arms and hugging him. "I thought you were at work!"   
"And miss my favorite girls birthday? I don't think so."  
Lily smiled happily, then frowned as she remembered Petunia.  
Her father noticed this.   
"Is it Petunia? Your mother told me what happened this morning. She seems set on ruining your life." He said. "It's a good thing you have a lot of patience with her, or your sister would be six feet under!"  
Lily smiled. She loved it when her father teased her and her temper as the perfect excuse.  
  
"Why don't you run on upstairs and get ready for the day," he suggested.  
  
"Alright," she agreed, kissing him on the cheek and heading for the door.   
  
She didn't notice the owl flutter past the window.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lily quickly ran up the stairs and started down the hallway. She was relieved to see Petunia's door shut.  
  
As Lily entered her room, she became aware of a tapping sound. She scanned her room, painted light blue, for the source of the noise. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted a large barn owl perched outside on her windowsill.   
  
She stepped back in surprise, but then cautiously walked to the window. She slowly reached for the handle, then yanked the window open, hoping to scare it away with the sudden movement.   
  
But instead of scaring it away, the owl flew right into her room! It circled the room once then dropped a letter on her desk. The owl then escaped back though the window, flapping its wings to gain altitude.  
  
Lily sat in silence on the floor where she had fallen in shock. Then she leaped to her feet and ran to the window. The bird was already out of sight.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that the owl had dropped something. She turned around and eyed the thick envelope suspiciously.  
  
She went to the desk and picked it up examining it.  
  
On the front, written in green ink, it said:  
  
  
  
Miss L. Evans  
Blue Bedroom  
134 Cherry Lane  
London, England  
  
The envelope was made of heavy parchment. Turning it over, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a snake.  
  
Lily curiously broke the seal and shook the contents out onto the surface of the desk.   
She unfolded the papers inside and started reading.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFTAND WIZARDRY   
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to in form you that you have been accepted At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
Lily's heart stopped she looked up from the paper in shock. The parchment fluttered from her hands and she dropped to the floor in a dead faint. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own anything you do not recognize from the Harry Potter Books. Anything you do recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling (the Genius that wrote these stories. In other words my favorite author).  
  
Okay, first chap. was kind of slow, like I said in the summary. In this chap. Lily will be introduced to the Magical Word. To any of those people who thought Lily died in the last chapter (*cough, my sister, cough*) she didn't, she just fainted.   
  
READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, READ, (and review)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A few minutes later, Lily came around. She sat up rubbing her forehead where it had hit the ground.  
  
'It was all just a dream,' she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, half wishing the letter was still there.  
  
It was!  
  
Lily grabbed the parchment and carefully read over the words once and then twice more.   
  
She then quietly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, still holding the letter, but changed direction when she heard her parent's voices coming from the parlor.  
  
Lily stopped at the parlor door and took a deep breath. She then confidently opened the door and entered the room.  
  
Mrs. Evans stopped in the middle of a sentence when she saw Lily enter.   
  
"What's the matter, honey?"  
  
Lily started explaining. "I went up to my room and when I got there I saw an owl right outside my window. I walked over to it and opened the window to try and scare it away, but it flew inside my room!  
  
"Did it hurt you?" her father asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it just flew around my room and dropped an envelope with this in it on my desk."  
  
She held out the parchment.  
  
Lily didn't mention the fact that she fainted for a reason and a good one too. If Petunia heard about that, Lily would be teased for weeks on end.  
  
Mrs. Evans took the letter suspiciously and scanned over the contents quickly. Her expression showed shock and then anger.  
  
"This is some kind of horrid joke! How could anyone be so mean as to try to trick a young girl to think she can do magic! Magic!" Lily's mother laughed bitterly.  
  
"Come on Lily, get your coat." She said furiously, heading for the door.  
  
As Lily slipped into her favorite jacket, she heard her mother call up the stairs.  
  
"Petunia!"  
  
"What?" came the shrieked reply.  
  
"We'll be gone for a couple of hours. We're going to-" her mother broke off, consulting the letter. "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Where!" Petunia shouted in a confused voice.  
  
"Never mind. We'll be back in a while!"  
  
Mrs. Evans came into the front hallway. "Got everything?"  
  
"Wait! There was some other piece of parchment. I'll go run and get it." Lily started up the stairs.  
  
"Bring the envelope too! Just in case." her mother called after her.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Lily grabbed the papers from her desk and ran back down the stairs. Her parents was waiting for her,  
  
"I'll stay here in case more notes come," her father said. Her mother nodded then turned to Lily.  
  
"Ready? Let's get to the bottom of this cruel joke."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"This is it."  
  
The Evans car had pulled to a stop beside a tiny, grubby-looking pub. On either side of it there was a record shop and a big bookshop.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Lily asked her mother nervously.  
  
"I'm sure," was the reply, though Lily could tell Mrs. Evans did not like the thought of going inside the shabby place.   
  
Lily opened the car door and climbed out. She turned to face the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Mrs. Evans took a deep breath and pushed open the creaky door.  
  
Inside, the pub was dark and smoky. A few customers sat around tables or at the counter.  
  
Lily's mother looked around the room, spotted a bartender and marched towards him, holding Lily tightly by the hand.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked him upon arriving at the table he was waiting on. "My daughter received a letter this morning that was delivered by an owl. The letter said to come-  
  
"Yes, yes. You're a muggle, aren't ya?" the bartender interrupted, who's nametag read Tom.  
  
"A....a what?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Yep, ya are. Just a sec."  
  
Tom finished taking the order, then called to boy about sixteen years old.  
  
"Oy, Bill!"  
  
"Yes, Tom?" the boy (Bill) replied coming from behind the bar where he had been washing glasses.  
  
"Take Miss..."  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Miss Evans out back and show her what to do."  
  
"Yes, sir," Bill said grinning.  
  
As they started out the back door, Tom called after them.   
  
"And be careful, mind you. She's a muggle."  
  
"What's a muggle?" Mrs. Evans asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see in a moment," Bill replied mysteriously.  
  
The three found themselves in a small walled courtyard. It was empty except for some weeds and a trashcan.  
  
Bill went straight to the wall by the can. From his pocket he removed a long stick, almost like wand.   
  
As the two watched in amazement, he tapped some of the bricks. As soon as the wand-like stick touched a brick, it would rearrange itself. Soon an archway was formed, showing a cobbled street.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Lily looked at her mother, who just shook her head in shock.  
  
Bill started forward, so they trailed after him, looking every which way at all the different stores.  
  
Lily noticed that Bill was talking she listened to what he was saying.  
  
"Alright, to your left, is the Cauldron shop- you'll be needing one of those for potions- next is the Apothecary, were you can get all your potions supplies.  
  
Bill continued on and on until they reached a snowy white building that stood over all the other shops. It had small white steps leading to a pair of bronze doors.   
  
Standing next to the doors was a figure wearing a scarlet and gold uniform. It had a pointed beard, a clever face, and long fingers and feet.  
  
"Is that a..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Yep, it's a goblin. Goblins run Gringotts." Bill answered her.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Gringotts. Wizard bank. It's were all magic folk keep their gold."  
  
"Magic." Lily said softly to herself, grinning happily. It was all true!  
  
In the bank, Lily was give account number 252. She exchanged all her pounds for gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts.   
  
Lily and her mother exited Gringotts with all the money she would need for buying her school supplies.  
  
Bill gave them directions to all the places they would need to visit to get her school supplies.  
  
"And this is where I leave ya," Bill said, stopping in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Bye!"   
  
Mrs. Evans was still staring at all that was happening around her, so Lily said " Bye! And thanks again!  
  
Bill gave a wave then disappeared into the bustling crowd. Lily turned to face her mother. She took Mrs. Evan's arm and gently led her into the shop to begin her shopping. 


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you don't belongs to me.  
  
No reviews? I'm hurt! Not really, actually. I know that hardly anyone reviews 1 or 2 chapter stories.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Lily waved one last goodbye to her parents as they pulled away from the curb after letting her out at King's Cross station. (Petunia of course had refused to come.)  
  
Because Tom had said Muggles were not allowed inside the platform, Lily's mother and father had decided to let her go alone to the station.   
  
Tom had also told Lily how to enter Platform 9 3/4, by running directly into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Lily pushed her trolley, which held her trunk, her carry on bag, and the cage that contained her new light brown owl, towards those two platforms.  
  
When she arrived at the barrier, she took a deep breath and ran towards it. Lily kept her eyes wide open, in case something went wrong. Nothing did.  
  
Just as she thought she was about to crash, Lily passed right through the solid looking barrier. She looked around herself in amazement, much like she had in Diagon Alley.   
  
Right in front of her was a huge scarlet train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written above it. People of all ages, wearing robes or muggle clothing, bustled around her. Students were busy loading their trunks onto the trains many compartments.   
  
Slowly Lily pushed her trolley to the side and picked up her belongings. She balanced her owl's cage, which she hadn't thought up a name for, on her trunk and started struggling through the crowd to reach the train.  
  
She had to stop, halfway there, to catch her breath. As she sat down heavily on her trunk, a boy appeared at her side. He had sandy brown hair, trusting grey eyes, and was a few inches taller than her own 5' 3.  
  
"Need some help?" he offered.  
  
Lily nodded gratefully, and bent to lift the trunk so the boy could grasp an end.  
  
As soon as they had the trunk safely on board, they boy turned to Lily and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said, stretching out his hand.  
  
Lily took his hand and shook it. "Lily Evans," she replied, smiling at Remus' kindness.  
  
"Do you have a place to sit?" he asked.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet. I just got here a little while ago," she replied.  
  
"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends? We have a compartment down at the end."  
  
Lily, grinning, accepted, and the two of them started to make their way back through the hundreds of people packed onto the small station.  
  
"Are you a first year? I am," Remus said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yep, and I know nothing about the magical world," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, you're a muggle-born. Well, it's not hard to understand, for the most part. I'm a half and half. My mum was a witch, my dad a muggle." He said.  
After a few minutes, they reached their compartment. Remus pushed open the door and stepped inside. Lily followed.  
  
Inside were three boys. The one nearest to the door had bright blue eyes, a tall, thin body, and jet-black hair that looked like it had never been combed once.  
  
The boy next boy could have been the first boy's twin, except for the fact that he had dark, mischievous eyes and much neater black hair.  
  
The last boy was nothing like the other two. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a short, squat body and looked like the type of boy that bullies picked on.   
  
Remus introduced the first boy as James Potter. His "twin" was Sirius Black and the last boy was Peter Pettigrew. Remus then told them all her name and she politely said hello to them all.  
  
When Remus told them he had invited Lily to sit with them, James began whining.  
  
"Remus! Now we can't plan our pranks without her hearing them. And then she'll go straight to a teacher and rat on us! Just like your sister, Sirius! All girls are alike. Airheads and wimps!"  
  
With each word that had left James' mouth, Lily had grown angrier and angrier. She now strode to where James was sitting and punched him across the head as hard as she could. Lily then furiously grabbed her belongings and stormed from the room.  
  
The boys looked at each other in shock, then at James, who had fallen of his seat and was rubbing his cheek, staring at the door in wonder.  
  
Sirius grinned. "That's gonna leave a mark!" he said then fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't think she's much of a wimp!" Peter somehow choked out; he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I think you've met your match there, James," Remus said, chuckling.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lily found an empty compartment and sat down in a huff, furious. How dare that boy, what was his name? Potter. How dare Potter call her an airhead. And a wimp! She was tougher than most of the boys at her muggle school!   
  
Lily looked up as she heard a noise at the door. It opened, and two girls fell into the room, giggling.  
  
The raven-haired girl noticed Lily.  
  
"Oh, hello! Are you a first year?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Lily Evans," Lily answered, getting to her feet.  
  
"I'm Samantha Longsworth, Sam for short, and this is my cousin Christine." She gestured towards the brunette who was still grinning. "We both have the same last name."  
  
Christine and Lily greeted each other, and the three began talking. Soon they became fast friends. About ten minutes later, a tall blond, who softly opened the door and peeked in, interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling uncertainly. "Would it be all right if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."  
  
Lily smiled. "Sure. Are you a first year?" she asked when returned her smile gratefully and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Yes, I'm Elaine Wilson. I'm a muggle born so I was quite surprised when I got my letter."  
  
After a while, an old lady came by with a cart of food. Lily and Elaine were intrigued by all the different kinds of sweets. They each bought a bit of everything.   
  
Lily learned that the Longsworths were an old wizarding family.  
  
"I bet you already know lots of magic," Elaine said mournfully.  
  
"Actually, no not really. Were not allowed to do magic, except for in school." Sam answered, her brown eyes twinkling to show that she ignored this rule.  
  
"What I'm really worried about is how we're sorted," said Elaine looking concerned. "I met a boy at the platform, and he said it was incredibly painful. I think he was joking, but he looked pretty serious."  
  
Lily looked scared at this, but Christine laughed.  
  
"Nonsense! All you have to do is try on a hat. My sister told me. She graduated last year."  
  
This talk continued on until they heard a magnified voice come from the front of the train.  
  
"We are nearing Hogsmeade Village. Please be changed into your school robes and have your belongings together by the time we arrive. Thank you for your attention."  
  
The four girls looked at each other excitedly. They quickly changed into their robes and sat nervously. Finally, the train pulled to a stop.   
  
Students poured from their compartments and off the train. A loud, booming voice was calling "Firs' years over 'ere!"  
  
Lily and her friends turned to see a huge man dressed in moleskins. He had a wildly tangled beard that almost reached his.   
  
"I've heard of him!" Christine whispered. "His name's Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper of Hogwarts."   
  
The group of first years, including James, to Lily's disgust, followed Hagrid to the edge of a large, deep lake. Tied to the bank was a small fleet of boats.   
  
"Only four to a boat!" the giant of a man shouted.  
  
The girls quickly claimed a boat. As soon as everyone was aboard, the boats set off. When they rounded a corner there was a gasp of delight from almost every person there.   
  
In the distance was a huge castle, its bright lights twinkling against the night sky.   
  
The boats reached the far bank and deposited the first years on the soft damp grass. Everyone began the short walk to the front of the castle. When they all arrived, Hagrid lifted his huge hands and knocked three blows to the door.   
  
The door was answered immediately by a middle-aged stern looking woman.   
  
"There ya go, Professor. I got all of 'em," Hagrid greeted the woman.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." She turned to the first years.   
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Before I lead you into the Great Hall to be sorted, I will tell you a bit about the houses. Griffindor is represented by a lion. Griffindors are known for their bravery. Ravenclaw is represented by an eagle. Ravenclaws are known for their cleverness. Hufflepuff is represented by a badger. Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal and wise. Slytherin is represented by a snake. Slytherins are known for being cunning.  
Each house has its great history. I wish each of you good luck. Now follow me."   
  
Professor McGonagall headed for the large doors that hid the great hall from the first years. She opened the doors and started through them.   
  
The first years lined up at the front of the room. Professor McGonagall disappeared for a few moments then appeared back with a four-legged stool and an old patched and frayed pointed wizards hat. She put the stool down and placed the hat on it.   
  
Lily watched the hat cautiously, and to her surprise, it began to sing!  
  
Then Lily understood. You would try on the hat and it would tell you what house you belong to.  
  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a roll of parchment in her hands.   
  
"When I call out your name, come forward and place the hat on your head."  
  
"Aterium, Nancy!"  
  
A brunette at the end of the line hurried forward and put the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius ran forward and eagerly jammed the hat on his head.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
This went on until-  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily stumbled forward and picked up the hat. It had barely touched the tip of her head when it shouted-  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily sighed with relief and sat down next to Sirius, who had been waving to her from the wildly cheering table.  
  
A few minutes later, Christine's name was called.   
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Sam also was sorted into Griffindor. They ran to their table and sat next to Lily.   
  
Remus was called next  
  
Lily watched anxiously, hoping he would be in Griffindor.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily again sighed with relief and applauded loudly.   
  
A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sorted, then Peter, into Griffindor, and then it was James turn.  
  
Under her breath, Lily was muttering,"Not in Griffindor. Anywhere but Griffindor," but to no avail.  
  
Like Lily, the Sorting hat had barely touched James' head before it proclaimed him a Griffindor. Lily moaned and slumped down in her seat.  
  
Sirius grinned. "What? You don't like sweet little Jamsie? By the way, you have a really good arm. James was moaning for hours."  
  
"Good," Lily mumbled under her breath.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
An hour later, the feast had begun. Elaine, or Elly, had also been Sorted into Griffindor. A greasy kid named Snape, according to James, had been sorted into Slytherin. He and James seemed to hate each other.  
  
Lily was stuffed, but James and Sirius were still going strong.  
  
"Where do you keep all that food?" asked Sam, staring at them, though she had eaten almost as much.  
  
The boys didn't answer her, just kept on plowing through their food.   
  
Finally, the food was cleared from the plates and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"Welcome! A new school year has begun! Because if the late hour I will postpone giving you announcements until tomorrow. First years, please follow your prefects to your separate houses. Goodnight to you all!" he finished.  
  
The first years trailed after their blonde-haired prefect. As they walked along, the four girls exchanged a look. It was going to bean exciting year. 


	4. It Begins

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Lily! Get up! Now!"  
  
Lily groaned and rolled over.   
  
"Lily! Breakfast has already started!"  
  
Lily mumbled something.  
  
"We're late for class!"  
  
Lily jumped up from bed.  
  
"What!" she screeched.  
  
She noticed Sam rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
Lily glared at her. "That wasn't funny. I thought we were late. You know how much I want to make a good reputation for myself."  
  
"At least your awake. I've been up for ages," Sam said, still giggling.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked, suddenly aware of the absence of the other girls.  
  
"They already headed down to the Great Hall. It is 8 o'clock, you know they weren't going to wait for you forever."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and quickly changed into her clean robes. The two girls started down the stairs and entered the common room. The only occupants were four familiar looking boys.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Hotshot and his little gang of friends. Seriously Potter, how much do you pay them to pretend to like you?"  
  
James looked up to see the redhead from the train standing in front of him, arms folded across her.  
  
"Well, Evans, unlike you, these people want to be my friends." he replied, annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"Then what do you call Sam?" Lily gestured towards the girl waiting behind her. "Chopped liver?"  
  
Remus started laughing, but turned his laugh into a cough when James glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" James said, addressing Lily.  
  
"I wanted to say hi to my friend." Lily replied, pointedly turning her back to him.  
  
"Hello Remus. How are you? And, if I may inquire, how can you put up with this arrogant jerk?" Lily asked of him, nodding her head in James' direction.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Fine, thanks for asking. As for the other question, I really don't know."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"I know." Remus grinned.  
  
"Oh Lilykins dear, aren't you going to say hi to me!" Sirius whined in a high, feminine voice.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Lily said, laughing.  
  
Sam grabbed her arm.   
  
"Come on, I'm starving." She led Lily towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Bye!" Lily called over her shoulder.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I can't believe I have to put up with him for seven years," Lily grumbled as they made their way down to breakfast. "Can you believe the nerve of that boy!"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I thought he was sort of cute."  
  
"Potter! Cute!" Lily shook her head. "Are you feeling alright Sam?"  
  
"No, really. I think it was cute the way you two were fighting."  
  
Lily gave a short laugh. "Okay, now I'm sure you they put a spell on you."  
  
Sam gave her a long look. "I think you like him."  
  
Lily stopped short and stared at her friend. "Don't ever say that again. The day I like James is the day the moon will be made of cheese."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. It's a muggle thing."  
  
The two continued on their way, entering the hall a few minutes later.  
  
Sam led her to where the first years were eating at the Griffindor table.  
  
As they helped themselves to the eggs, porridge, and pumpkin juice, a third year student handed each of them a sheet of parchment.  
  
"First year schedules," he explained before moving on.  
  
Lily examined hers quickly. "We have potions with the Slytherins first, then Transfiguration."  
  
"What classes do you guys think you'll like the best?" said Christine.  
"My wand is supposed to be good for Charms," Lily said, looking uncertain. "But other than that I don't know."  
  
"I think I'll like Herbology the best. I'm kind of nervous about using magic and that's one of the few classes that doesn't require it," Elly said.  
  
"Post should be here any minute," Christine said, looking up.  
  
Lily followed her gaze. To her surprise, seconds later hundreds of owls came swooping through the high windows of the Great Hall. Letters and parcels were dropped to the waiting students, though some, like Lily, watched in amazement.  
  
"What's the matter Evans? Never seen an owl post before?"  
  
Lily turned to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting down across from her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Your stupidity amazes me, Potter. You know I'm muggle-born, and yet you still ask if I've ever seen an owl post before."  
  
Before James could retort, Sam interrupted.  
  
"Hey, guys. What'cha been up to?"  
  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp jab from Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Nothing," he squeaked out.  
  
Sam looked at them suspiciously. "Right."  
  
They all continued eating. Suddenly, Sirius dropped his fork and started laughing. The three other boys quickly looked at the doors of the hall and also burst out laughing.  
  
The girls looked at each other, puzzled, before leaning out in the aisle to what was causing the laughter.  
  
A hilarious sight met their eyes. A group of Slytherins had just entered the hall. All their robes were pink! The strange thing was, they didn't even seem to notice that their robes had changed color.  
  
The girls were clutching chairs and the table to keep from falling from their seats; they were laughing so hard.  
  
The Slytherins looked around, confused at why everyone was pointing and laughing at them.  
  
Lily finally gained control over herself. "I wonder who did that?" she asked aloud.  
  
"You're looking at 'em," Sirius said proudly  
  
"You did that?" Elly asked him incredulously.  
  
"Don't take all the credit, Black. We all did it," James said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.   
  
Lily eagerly leaned forward. " I have the perfect prank to play on the Slytherins. I'll need your help, though."  
  
James huffed. "What makes you think we'll help you Evans?"  
  
"Who said I was talking to you, Potter?" Lily said, turning to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lily and Sam huddled around their caldrons. It was freezing in the dungeon where potions class was held.   
  
When Professor Carter, the potions teacher turned her back, Lily caught Sirius' eye and nodded. Sirius grinned and reached into his school-bag, producing several Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, then threw them into the nearest Slytherin's caldron.  
  
The potion exploded. The Griffindor first years all ducked, having been told of the prank. The Slytherins, having no warning, were instantly covered in the half-finished potion. Severus Snape had gotten the full blast of it, his caldron being the one that the fire works had been thrown into.  
  
"Who did this!" Professor Carter seethed. "Speak up or you will all be punished!"  
  
"I know who did it," a drawling voice called out.   
  
The whole class turned to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and a pale face stand up.  
  
"It was the Griffindors," he sneered. "I saw them do it."  
  
"Thirty points from Griffindor. Thank you for telling me Mr. Malfoy,"   
  
Lily felt a surge of anger for the smirking boy. What a tattle-tale!   
  
"Now," the Professor continued. "anyone who got touched by the potion go straight to the infirmary.  
  
Lily stiffled a laugh when she heard Snape whimper in pain as he passed her on the way to the door.  
  
"Be quiet, Mudblood," Snape threatened.  
  
Sam jumped to her feet in defense for her friend.  
  
Lily pushed her back down. She stood up and faced Snape.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
James watched in amazement as the Lily stood her ground against Snape.  
  
"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" she retorted, her hands on her hips. "By the way, I don't think pink is quite your color. Why don't you try black?"  
  
The Griffindors roared with laughter. Snape's face turned red to match the angry boils on his face.  
  
"You'll regret you said that, Mudblood."   
  
He turned on his heel and strode from the room, his pink robes billowing behind him.  
  
James shook his head. That girl may be annoying, but she has to have guts to stand up to Snape.  
  
The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the end of class. The students poured from the room.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that, Lily," Remus said catching up with the red-head. James groaned and followed him.  
  
"I don't care," she said. "He called me a Mudblood!"  
  
"Don't worry," Sirius said, an evil look in his eyes. "We'll get even with him. And that Malfoy kid for telling on us."  
  
Lily grinned. "Sounds good to me! Can I help?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius said at the same time that James said "No."  
  
James glared at his best friend. "No way! We'd have to tell her about the you-know-what."  
  
"So?" Sirius said, his eyes pleading. "Come on James, she's really good at pranks!"  
  
"But...but...," James stuttered. He threw up his hands. "Fine she can come."  
  
"Yaaaaaay!" Sirius squealed in a fake voice.  
  
Lily smiled happily and continued on her way. 


	5. The Midnight Prank

Disclaimer: I own Sam, Christine, Elaine, and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
I'd like to say Thanks to Star, my first reviewer, your review kept me going.:) To anyone else that happens to read my story, please review, even to tell me my story is terrible.:(  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lily waited in bed. She listened until she heard all three of her roommates fall asleep.   
  
Lily quickly climbed from the warm covers of her bed and slipped into her bathrobe and slippers. She quietly padded down the stairs to the common room. As Lily settled into a comfy seat near the fire, she glanced at her watch.   
  
Eleven fifty-seven, she thought. The guys said they would be down here at twelve.  
  
"Where are they?" Lily wondered aloud, looking towards the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Lily jumped. The four boys had appeared right in front of her, out of thin air.  
  
"How did you guys do that?" she said in awe.  
  
"Well, ya see-"  
  
James cut Sirius off. "You guys know, it really is my secret. I don't have to share it with her."  
  
"'Bit late for that now, though James," Remus said. " She's already seen us."  
  
James sighed and reluctantly handed something to Sirius. As he held it up, Lily gasped. It was a beautiful, silvery cloak.  
  
"What is that?" she asked, breathless.   
  
"An Invisibility Cloak," James answered, proudly. "I got it from my father."  
  
"You mean it makes you invisible?"  
  
"That's right," Remus confirmed.  
  
"It's best friend with pranksters," Peter said with a grin.  
  
James scowled at Lily. "Come on let's go."  
  
The five headed for the portrait hole.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Peter, move your elbow," Sirius said in a whisper.  
  
"Sorry," the small boy said, moving his arm.  
  
The boys and Lily were crammed underneath the cloak, heading down a dark passageway.   
  
Finally they halted at a wide, blank wall.  
  
James said the password. "Parseltongue."  
  
The blank wall disappeared to show a large stone room filled with green high-backed chairs and a few plain tables.  
  
"How did you guys know the password?" Lily asked as they stepped through the opening and took off the cloak.  
  
"We followed some Slytherins after lunch under the Cloak. They led us here and said the password. It wasn't hard at all," Sirius answered.  
  
The five silently crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and stopped when they reached the first year's door.  
  
Remus slowly pushed it open. Quietly, they entered the room. It was almost identical to the Griffindor rooms, except that everything was in green.  
  
The boys headed for the bathroom. Lily started peeking at the beds. Snape and Malfoy were the ones closest to the window.  
  
Lily joined the group in the bathroom. She stifled her laughter while helping the boys empty the shampoo bottles and replace it with a foul smelling green liquid. They did a few charms that would make the potion look and smell just like the shampoo, but would turn their hair green.   
  
As soon as they had finished, the five sneaked back to their enemy's beds. Lily stuck her hand in her robe pocket and withdrew a muggle camera. She drew back the curtains of Snape's bed and looked inside.  
  
Lily doubled over with silent laughter. The boys looked puzzled. She waved towards the bed. Each of the boys took a chance to peek behind the curtains. Snape was holding a stuffed bear.  
  
Lily regained control over herself and began snapping pictures. The boys, however, had to run from the room so they wouldn't wake the Slytherins with their hysterical laughter.  
  
Lily then went to Malfoy's bed but did see anything worth taking pictures of. Just as she was turning to leave, Lily heard a voice behind her.  
  
Lily whipped around, but it was only Malfoy talking in his sleep. She leaned closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, ....death....pain....my Lord," he murmured.  
  
Lily shuddered involuntarily. She slowly backed out of the room. There she found that only James had been able to calm down. The other three were still shaking from the effort of suppressing their laughter.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
James watched Lily from the corner of his eye. She was grinning, but there was a troubled expression in her eyes. He noticed she was tossing a small camera up and down in her hand.   
  
"What's the camera for?" James questioned her.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Pictures. Snape. Humiliation," she said, as if explaining it to a two-year old.  
  
"Ooh. I get it," he replied, feeling stupid.  
  
"You're brilliant Lily!" Sirius said. "I could kiss you!"  
  
"Please don't," Lily said, giggling.  
  
"We had better head back now," Remus said, looking at his watch. "It's getting late."  
  
"Ya, we can figure out what to do with the pictures tomorrow," Peter agreed.   
  
James threw the cloak over everyone and they started back down the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, the five friends (well not including Lily and James) entered the Griffindor common room and breathed sighs of relief.   
  
They all started saying goodnight, but Lily stopped them.  
  
"Can I ask you guys a question," she said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
James groaned impatiently.  
  
Lily glared at him but continued on without comment. "I heard Malfoy talking in his sleep."  
  
"What'd he say?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"He kept mentioning some lord, and ...other things,"  
  
The boys exchanged a worried glance.   
  
Remus took charge. "Lily, have you heard of," he lowered his voice, "Voldemort?"  
  
She shook her head, puzzled.  
  
"Voldemort is a Dark Wizard who started gathering followers about two years ago. He's killed lots of people, mostly muggles, but also some witches and wizards. It's obvious that most Slytherins and their families are all supporters of You-Know-Who."  
  
"You-know-who?" Lily questioned.  
  
"That's what everyone calls him, he's so frightening," Sirius answered.  
  
"So Malfoy was talking about this Voldemort?"  
  
"Don't say that so loud!" Peter whispered, looking around to see if anyone had heard. The room was empty. It was, of course, one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"That's my guess," Remus said.  
  
James yawned widely and obviously.  
  
Lily smirked at him.  
  
"Are we up past your bedtime, Potter? Sorry about keeping you up so late."  
  
James was astonished. Where did this girl get all her snappy comments? Either she was really smart and made them up on the spur of the moment or she had no life and spent all her time coming up with them.  
  
Lily bid goodnight to Peter, Sirius, and Remus and started up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.   
  
"What about me?" James said, annoyed.  
  
Lily turned. "You mean the Almighty James Potter wants me, a lowly girl, to say goodnight! What a laugh!"  
  
She gave a small wave and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"She's really got it in for you, James," Remus said while stretching his arms.  
  
James shrugged and headed for his room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
There's chapter three. Now all you have to do is press the magic button right below, write a review, and you get a lollipop! *hands Star a lollipop*  
  
Come on PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	6. The Next Morning

Yaaaaay!! Another reviewer!!! Thank you Star and Shielmaiden64 soooo much for you reviews!! *Hands Star and Shieldmaiden64 lollipops*  
Other people can get lollipops too. All you have to do is REVIEW, even to say I'm a horrible writer. Let's hope that day never comes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and all the characters. I make millions everyday. JUST KIDDING!!! I wish I was J.K Rowling, but, sadly, I'm not.  
Now for the real thing. I own any1 you don't recognize from harry Potter. Anything you do belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Ok, just to remind you, the person writing this story is fairypixie3, Not Nadariel. She's my sister and this is her account, but I'm using it.  
  
Ok I have no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of the 1st year. I really want to skip to 5th year because I have it all planned out. Also if you have any ideas for pranks you can leave a review or mail me at bball_rocks_29@yahoo.com. Thanks!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Lily was the first one up the next morning.  
  
She had set her magical alarm for six-thirty so she would be sure not to miss the Slytherins entrance into the Great Hall.  
  
Lily quickly dressed, then ran to Sam's bed jumping on it while yelling, "Fire!"  
  
Sam bolted up from her bed her eyes wide. She looked around, confused, until she saw Lily giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"LILLIAN ROSE EVANS!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Sam shrieked.  
  
"It was-" Lily answered, gulping for air, because it was difficult to breath when she was laughing so much. "To good of a... opportunity to pass up," she finished.  
  
By this time, everyone in their dorm had woken up, all moaning and groaning about the early hour.  
  
After Sam had finished giving her friend a lecture about how to wake people up politely, Lily explained why she had woken them.  
  
"A prank on the Slytherins! Why didn't you just say so!" Sam said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed. Her eyes suddenly filled with hurt. "Why didn't you invite me?"  
  
Lily bit her lip. "Well,...er...you see-" she stammered, not wanting to give away the boy's secret. "Ok, actually I don't know. Ask the boys. I'll talk to them if you want," she offered.  
  
Sam squealed. She hugged Lily. "You're the greatest!"  
  
Lily grinned in relief. Suddenly Elly startled all of them by jumping out of her bed and grabbing her robes.  
  
"Hurry up, you guys! I can't wait to see what they did to them!" she called over her shoulder as she ran towards the bathroom.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"LILLIAN ROSE EVANS!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!"  
  
James eyes popped open at the sudden noise. He turned over on his side and saw Sirius grinning at him.   
  
"Looks like our fellow pramkster is at work again," he said throwing the covers off James and rolling him out of bed. He landed with a thud on the other side.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Sooo sorry. Now get up."  
  
James grumbled but he did as he was told while Sirius went to go bug Remus. Eventually, all the boys were up and they headed down to the common room. They found all the girls waiting for them.  
  
"Jeez, Potter, what took you so long? We've been waiting for ages," commented the redhead, standing up from the couch and stretching dramatically.  
  
"Did you get enough beauty sleep, Evans? Obviously not, you're still ugly."  
  
Lily snorted. "Is that the best you can do? I think you're losing your touch, Potter." She clapped a hand to her forehead in mock horror. "Oh, I forgot you never had any touch, did you?"  
  
Lily brushed past James and headed for the portrait hole, the girls following behind her.  
  
Remus patted James on his back. "I don't think you'll win with her anytime soon, so I wouldn't try it."  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day that James was speechless." Peter said. "That girl can whip out insults faster than anyone I've ever met."(A/N I don't like peter much so he won't be included unless he has to be.)  
  
James glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, James. That includes you."  
  
James sighed and he and his friends ran to catch up with the girls.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The first years arrived at the Great Hall to find it empty except for Argus Filch, the new caretaker of the castle, who was polishing Dumbledore's goblet.  
  
"What're you all doing down here so early?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're here for breakfast," Lily answered, stopping herself from adding a 'Duh".  
  
"It isn't time for breakfast."  
  
"Actually," Christine said, pointing at Lily's watch, "it is. It's seven o'clock."  
  
Filch reluctantly let them take their places at the Griffindor table. For about ten minutes, they all made bets on how they thought the Slytherins would react to the prank.  
  
Students began to trickle into the hall. The friends stopped their conversation to wait anxiously for the Slytherin first years to make their appearance.  
  
"Filled to the brim with Mudbloods, of course-"  
  
Lily frowned, but grinned expectantly when she realized the voice she heard from the Entrance was non other than Malfoy. (A/N I'm not sure if I mentioned it but it's Luicius Malfoy. Did I spell that right?)  
  
"They're here," she whispered, nudging Sirius, who was sitting next to her.   
  
The doors were slowly pulled open and Luicius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and all their "friends" came strutting in.  
  
There were a few moments of silence, which were soon broken by Sirius snickering. This seemed to trigger an alarm and soon the whole hall was laughing uproariously at the green haired Slytherins.  
  
Sirius had gotten up on the table and was now bowing in every direction.   
  
"Thank you! I'd like all of you to know that I, Sirius Black, was the one that played this little prank." James and Lily glared at him furiously. He looked at them nervously. "But of course I couldn't have done it without the wonderful help of my partners in crime, James Potter (James joined Sirius on the table), Remus Lupin (he waved) and last but not least, the beautiful Lily Evans! Oh ya, and a guy named Peter," (Peter laughed and continued eating)  
  
Lily was not one to be left out. She quickly stood on the table, curtsied once, and climbed back down.   
  
The targets of the prank sat down at their table with faces red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"And that proves that the Slytherins don't use mirrors," she said to Sam.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Uh oh," James muttered as he and Sirius again sat at the table. Professor McGonagall was storming towards them.  
  
"Potter! Black!" she barked.  
  
"Yes?" they replied, smiling innocently.  
  
"Detention for the two of you! That was a horrible thing to do!" her mouth twitched as if she were hiding a smile. "And twenty points from Griffindor for the unneeded display on the table."   
  
She turned and stalked away. James and Sirius turned to each other and exchanged a high five.  
  
"Are you guys crazy? You just got a detention!" Christine asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
James explained. "We're going to set a record for the most detentions."  
  
"That's not fair! I should have been punished too! I helped as much as you guys," Lily whined.  
  
"You people are all mental," Elly said shaking her head.  
  
The three shrugged and started eating.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
There's chap.6! Thanks again to my two reviewers! 


	7. The Truth is Told

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! I now have 6 reviews and 4 reviewers!!!! Yay! *Throws confetti in the air* Okay, let's shoot for ten reviews in the next chapter.  
  
K-lee: thanks for the review! I liked it a lot.  
  
Don't got 1 yet- interesting name, even if it's not your real one. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying my story!  
  
Star- My favorite reviewer! Not only were you the first, but you reviewed 3   
Times!!! Thank you soooo much!  
  
Disclaimer: I of course am not J.K Rowling. I own what I own, and don't what I don't. Nadariel does not own this. fairypixie3 does.  
  
Ok, enough of my mindless chattering, on with the story!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The weeks past quickly. At the end of the first month, Remus disappeared, only to return the next day claiming his mother had been sick and he had gone to visit her. James and Lily continued their bickering, much to the anoyment of their friends, who often ran to their dorms to escape the more nasty of the fights.   
  
The two somehow managed to find a way to argue about everything under the sun. They both also continued to play a variety of pranks on each other, their friends, and the Slytherins. Lily had proven to be just as good at pranks as James and his friends.   
  
Their first flying lesson had been fun for the first year Griffindors, excluding Elaine. The shy and timid girl had admitted being afraid of heights and had barely gone a foot of the ground, her face pale, before she had lowered herself back down.  
  
Lily, Christine, Sam, and the boys, on the other hand, had had the times of their lives, Sam, James, and Sirius were easily the best of the eight and were constantly showing off by doing tricky turns and dives. Remus, Peter, Chris, and Lily were relatively good, but didn't have the same talent as the other three.   
  
Lily didn't mind watching Sam and Sirius fly, but the fact that James was so much better than her at something got on her nerves.  
  
Classes were one of the main things Lily and James fought for. While James got perfect grades in Transfiguration, Lily was acing Charms. The two fought tooth and nail to be top of the class. Sirius also got some of the best grades of the first years, which surprised everyone, but wasn't nearly as competitive as Lily and James.  
  
Lily hated the fact that though James never seemed to study, he still got terrific grades. In fact, none of the Marauders, which is what the boys had named themselves, had ever been spotted in the library.   
  
Halloween came and went. Surprisingly, Remus did not show up at the feast. No one saw him until the next morning looking haggard and quite ill, saying he had been in the hospital wing, sick. Sirius had told them later, after Remus had gone to bed, that Remus had not been in the Infirmary. Sirius had been serving detention there, scrubbing bedposts. (He had enchanted a third year Ravenclaw to sing the school song every time she spoke.)   
  
The first years became increasingly worried about their friend as he continued to leave once a month, excusing himself by saying his uncle had died or his Grandmother was sick.  
  
About a week before Christmas, Lily and her friends were sitting in the common room, finishing a History of Magic Essay, when James and Sirius burst into the room. They spotted the girls and ran towards them. They both collapsed on a couch.  
  
"We know what's wrong with Remus," Sirius said closing his eyes.  
  
James leaned forward. "We think he's a werewolf."  
  
The girls looked at each other in shock.  
  
Elly paled. "A what?"  
  
"A werewolf," James confirmed. "Just now we saw the new nurse, Madam Pomfrey leading him out to the Whomping Willow."  
  
"The Willow?" asked Chris, confused.   
  
Sam poked her cousin in the side. "Be quiet and let them talk."  
  
Sirius continued. (A/N I've used continued a lot in this chapter. sorry) "It's a full moon tonight, right? After we saw that we ran to the library and got a book on werewolves. We checked the lunar chart."  
  
"Every time Remus is gone there is a full moon." James said softly.  
  
They all fell quiet at this until Lily broke the silence by asking, "Are serious, Potter?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Nope. I am."   
  
They all laughed nervously, as if it were wrong to laugh.   
  
"I've never been more serious in my life," James said sadly.  
  
"Hey, I thought we just established the fact that I'm Sirius!"  
  
They ignored him and kept talking.  
  
"Well, how are we going to say we know?" Lily asked. "We can't just go up to him and say "Hey, what's up? And by the way, we know you're a werewolf."  
  
The friends pondered this for a while. After a few minutes, James stood up. "I say we sleep on it. It's getting kind of late." He gestured to the clock, which read 11:00.  
  
The girls nodded and stood up, slowly heading for their rooms. (A/N lets just say peter's already in his room. I didn't want him in this scene.)  
  
As they climbed into bed, Elly commented quietly. "I can't believe he's a werewolf. Remus is just to nice, sweet, and cute." She suddenly looked horrified. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Her friends giggled. "Looks like someone has a crush," Lily said, grinning.  
  
Elly blushed a deep red. She mumbled something and hid under her covers. The room grew quiet as they thought about the new development in their lives.  
  
Remus? A werewolf? It seemed ridiculus just to think about. Lily sighed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
There you go! I'm on a roll so I might be able to post another chapter tonight. And you all know what will make me even happier.   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Please?) 


	8. The Outcome

Disclaimer: You know, it's just easier to say I own nothing, even though I do own some of the characters and plot. I don't really care if any1 uses my characters as long as they don't mess them up.   
I own Nothing!   
Reviwers- thank you guys so much, especially Star, who has reviewed every time I updated. *hands Reviewers lollipops*  
Snowflake- Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try and put more pranks in and I'll put in a bet too.   
Also thanks to Shieldmaiden64 for the wonderful review!  
Ok to clear up any confusion, Lily and James are going to "hate" each from first year until the beginning of fifth. When they become prefects they become friends and you know the rest.  
Ok then, here's chap. 8!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The friends sat quietly in the common room after breakfast the next morning. They tried making conversation, but they all eventually drifted off into they're own thoughts.  
  
James sat holding his head between his hands. 'How could this be? There had to have been a mistake.' He mentally shook himself. There was no mistake. Kind, thoughtful Remus became a full-fledged monster once a month.  
  
The portrait opened. The first years all raised their heads to see Remus, looking pale and weak.   
  
He quickly joined them, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
James exchanged a look with Sirius and the others. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Uh, Remus?"  
  
"Yah?" he replied, his eyes flitting across his friend's faces nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this in our room," Peter suggested quietly. (He had been informed the night before about what had been discovered.)  
  
The rest nodded their agreement and filed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. They got quite a few stares at this, for James and Sirius had never been seen so quiet in all their time at Hogwarts.  
  
Remus sat tensely on the edge of the seat while the other boys took places around him and the girls seated themselves.  
  
James began again. "Remus, we know you're a ... werewolf."  
  
Remus buried his face in his hands. "Don't you guys hate me?" came his muffled voice.  
  
"Hate you?" Sirius asked, surprised. "You must not think of us very highly if you think we'd ditch you for a little thing like that!"  
  
They laughed a bit, relaxing the mood.  
  
When Remus lifted his head, his cheeks were streaked with tears. "I thought you guys would desert me."  
  
"We would never do that!" Lily said, hugging him.  
  
His eyes filled with tears again. "You guys are the best-" He was cut off by everyone pouncing on him, hugging and laughing.   
  
A few minutes later, they were all again sitting calmly.   
  
"How'd you find out?" Remus asked.  
  
Sam answered. "Sirius and James saw you going out to the Willow yesterday. They suspected something and went to the library."  
  
"Wait, you actually expect me to believe they went in the library?" Remus interrupted. "I mean, not for a detention?"   
  
The two had already served about forty detentions that year and were hoping for a hundred by the end of the year.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, they did. They checked the lunar charts and saw that you were missing whenever there was a full moon."  
  
"I can't believe you all still want to be my friends,: Remus said quietly, smiling softly.  
  
"Well get used to it!" Sirius said loudly, making them all laugh.  
  
"Come on, we had better get going. Herbology starts in ten minutes," Christine said, standing up. They all followed suit and headed for the door.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Later that day, after classes had begun, the Griffindor first years were walking to lunch, chatting about the amazing Transfiguration lesson they had just had. James caught Sirius' eye and nodded at Lily, who was waving around a small notebook she held in her hand as she talked animatedly to Elly.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly and winked. He strolled forward casually until he was right behind Lily. He reached out and snatched the notebook from her and tossed it to James.  
  
Lily turned furiously. She saw James dangling her book above her, smirking. She reached out for it, but him being taller easily held it out of range.   
  
"Potter! Give that back!" she yelled, jumping for it, but missing as James threw the notebook back to Sirius.  
  
"Give it here, Sirius!" she said, frustrated, holding out her hand. Sirius answered by tossing it in the air.  
  
Before James could grab it. Lily leapt up and grabbed it in mid-air. She marched off, her nose in the air.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, completely stunned. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"That girl never fails to amaze me," he said, looking after the redhead, her curls bouncing defiantly off her shoulders.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Okay, I promise to have the bet in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this out. Thanks again to the reviewers! Now review or I'll get Voldemort to put a curse on you! *grins evilly* 


	9. The Bet is Made

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and I don't what I don't.  
  
THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! 2I! YAAAAAAY!  
  
song*breeze- Thank-you for all the reviews! You reviewed all my chapters! *Hands song*breeze 8 lollipops*  
  
star- thanks for the review! You get another lollipop! *hands star a lollipop*  
  
Eclipse- I'm still not sure if I should make that be the diary. I think I'll put it in during fifth year. Thanks! *hands Eclipse a lollipop*  
  
Solar- thanks for the encouragement! I needed it. *hands solar a lollipop*  
  
Shieldmaiden64- thanks for the suggestion! I'll try and fit that in fifth. He's too young right now to be evil. *Hands Shieldmaiden64 a lollipop*  
  
Alrighty then people, here's chap. 9, The Bet is Made.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Checkmate!"  
  
"Not again," Sirius groaned.  
  
The Griffindor first years were spending a Saturday in March lounging lazily in the common room, watching James defeat Sirius in Chess time after time. They all agreed the day was boring, with rain falling heavily and all homework long ago finished.   
  
James stood from his seat and stretched. "That's number eight, Sirius. I beat you every time. In fact, I slaughtered everyone in this room playing Chess," he commented.  
  
"Except for me," Lily said, seating herself in front of the board.  
  
James grinned. Chess was one of his many talents, and no one had ever beaten him.  
  
"What say we make a bet?" he suggested, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Alright," Lily agreed hesitantly.  
  
"Whoever loses has to wear their bathing suit for the whole day tomorrow."  
  
Lily looked slightly surprised at this, but consented none the less.  
  
Slowly moving their pieces, often taking a few minutes to decide a strategy, they began to play. The friends crowded around the two, often giving hints and advice.   
  
The game lasted over an hour. Finally, James was able to trap Lily's King, winning the game.  
  
"Ha! Now you have to wear your suit all tomorrow! I'll get a good laugh out of this," James said, slapping his knee in glee. (A/N Hey that rhymes! Knee, glee? Get it? Oh well)  
  
Lily, however, remained defiant. "I tricked you! I don't have a bathing suit," she said, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"Yes, you do! I saw it in your trunk!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Lily gave Sam a death glare.  
  
"Well, It's all set then!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. He turned to Lily.   
  
"We expect you down here tomorrow morning dressed in you appropriate attire." He winked and continued. "And no school robes, you hear!"  
  
James grinned. "This should be interesting."  
  
He stood, bidding goodnight to the girls,(Lily had her head in her hands and muttered phrases such as 'why me?' and 'when will I ever learn' slipped out) and headed for the boy's dormitorys.  
  
The rest of the Marauders set off after James, calling farewells over their shoulders.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lily slowly climbed the stairs. All of the girls had already made their ways to the dorm. Lily had stayed up, trying to think of a way to get out of the bet. She sighed, realizing Potter would never forget her backing out of the bet. No she had to do it.  
  
Lily reached the room and opened the door. Inside only a small candle was burning. The soft glow reflected off her open charms book, which she had been reading earlier.   
  
Lily grinned. She had an idea.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up late. She spotted Elly about to leave the dormitory.  
  
"Elly! Why didn't you wake me up!"  
  
"You came up so late last night I thought you might need some more sleep," Elaine explained, smiling slightly.  
  
Lily returned the smile gratefully. Suddenly, her good mood was demolished.  
  
"Oh, no," she groaned, flopping back in her bed. "Today I have to wear my suit."  
  
Elly went to Lily and patted her on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. I don't think you'll get in too much trouble for not following the dress code."  
  
Lily grinned slyly. "Neither do I."  
  
Elly was confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"Never mind. Just wait for me in the common room. I'll be there in a while."  
  
As soon as Elly was out of sight, Lily leapt from her bed. She went to her trunk and opened it. After rummaging around for a few moments, she found the stylish dark red one piece bathing suit her mother had stuck in there just in case.  
  
Lily quickly put it on. She then grabbed her wand, and, making sure no one was watching quickly cast a charm on her swimsuit. Lily also removed from her trunk matching sandals and slipped her feet into them. She picked up her book bag and exited the room.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and stated down the stairs.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
James glanced at his watch. "It's almost eight. Where is she?" he asked irritably.   
  
"Right here," the group waiting in the common room turned towards the voice. Descending from the stairs was Lily, looking nothing less of stunning in a deep red, one piece bathing suit. James stared at her perfect figure, the suit matching her hair to perfection.   
  
Sirius let out a whistle. "My dear, you look absolutely ravishing! May I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast?" he said offering an arm.  
  
Lily blushed. Giggling, she linked arms with him and started for the portrait hole. James was still gazing at the pretty redhead in front of him. He shook himself.  
  
'Stop looking at her, you idiot!' he told himself.  
  
The friends headed for the hall, complimenting Lily all the way (minus James). Right outside the doors, they came across Pro. McGonagall talking with a Ravenclaw fourth year. Lily walked right up to them.  
  
"Good morning Professor," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
The headmistress looked up. "Oh, hello Miss Evans. Been working hard on the Switching Spell for today's lesson?"  
  
James was shocked. The professor hadn't even noticed Lily's attire! The others were showing similar expressions,  
  
"Of course," Lily replied, grinning triumphantly at James.  
  
She nodded politely, and continued on through the doors to the hall. Lily led them to the Griffindor table, apparently not aware of the strange looks she was getting from her fellow classmates.  
  
"How did you do that?" James hissed as he took his place beside Remus.  
  
Lily waved it off. "Oh, just a simple charm that allows only the students at Hogwarts see what I'm wearing, not the teachers."  
  
"But you can't do that!" he protested.   
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Er..."  
  
"Just what I thought!" Lily proclaimed. "We never decided that we couldn't do that."  
  
"She's got you there, James," Peter pointed out.  
  
James slumped down into his seat. He had so wanted to get her in trouble. Oh, well, he would just have to try harder.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Lily soon lost track of how many people came up to her and asked why she was dressed like she was. The teachers continued to be completely oblivious to Lily's choice of clothes.   
  
Later that night, Lily changed back to her robes with a sigh of relief. She had survived the day. 


	10. The New Girl

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had the worst case of writer's block imaginable.   
  
Thank you to Star and C Jazz for reviewing! I enjoyed them both a lot! *Gives Star and C Jazz lollipops*  
  
Just to let you all know, this chappie is taking place at the end of March. Ok, here's chapter ten.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Alright, what did you guys do this time?" Lily asked the Marauders, glaring at them.  
  
The boys looked confused. "What do you mean?" James demanded.  
  
"McGonagall gave me this after class today," she replied, handing them the note she held in her hand.  
  
They read it quickly.  
  
"We haven't done any pranks lately. Why would they want to see us?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Well, Peter, you see, they found out you really are a muggle. They're going to throw you out of Hogwarts. We're going to be there for moral support," Sirius answered with a serious expression on his face. (A/N no pun intended)  
  
The five burst out laughing. Peter looked puzzled for a few moments, then joined in.  
  
Lily calmed down and read the note again. She spotted something she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Hey you guys! Us girls are supposed to go to!"  
  
They thought about this new development for a while. Remus looked at his watch. His eyes widened.  
  
"We were supposed to be there five minutes ago!" he yelped, jumping to his feet. The others followed in suit. The boys waited impatiently as Lily ran to fetch the girls from the dormitory. They scanned their minds, searching for something they might have done to make this meeting arranged.  
  
When she returned, the eight of them set out, the boys showing the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you guys know the way here," Elly said, shaking her head as they stood outside the large wooden doors to the office after James said the password (Jelly Slugs).  
  
Remus, being the closest, raised a fist and rapped on the door three times. The door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore, a smile on his face and his hair shining brightly.  
  
"Hello! Come in and take a seat," he said, shepherding them inside. The four girls had a good look around before taking their seats. The Marauders, however, sat in their chairs with practiced ease, barely glancing around. (Lily had never been caught doing pranks and had never been there before.)  
  
As soon as they were settled, Dumbledore began.  
  
"You are all probably wondering why you are here-"  
  
Sirius interrupted. "It wasn't us! I swear!"  
  
The headmaster chuckled. "Don't worry Mr. Black. I'm sure you weren't the cause of this. Now where was I? Ah yes." He paused, looking at each child in turn.  
  
"I'm sure you have all heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
  
They nodded slowly, confused at where the conversation was turning.   
  
The twinkle left his eye a bit. "Well I am very sorry to say he has claimed another victim. She was the mother of a girl your age that was attending Durmstrang for the past few months. The death of the mother changed the way her father looked at the Dark Arts and he quickly withdrew her from school.  
  
"The father and the girl, Arabella Figg, along with her younger brother, moved to London just last week. She enrolled at Hogwarts and arrived here just this morning. I ask you to show her kindness and help her make her way around the castle." He gave them all a questioning glance. The friends nodded eagerly, now excited about the new development in their lives.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. He walked to a door beneath a picture of a fat old man snoring with his head on his shoulder. He opened the door and beckoned for someone to come in.   
  
A small, thin girl entered the room. Her steps were confident, though she had an apprehensive look on her face. She was nervously fidgeting with her long silky brown hair behind her back and her pale blue eyes had a tense look in them.   
  
Dumbledore quickly introduced Arabella Figg to the group, who received her warmly. Arabella took the empty seat next to Lily.   
  
The headmaster straightened some papers.   
  
"Now, Miss Figg," he said, looking at Arabella. "I understand you will be leaving in a few days to attend your mother's funeral."  
  
Arabella gave a stiffled sob, and nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Lily felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. She reached out and took her neighbor's hand, holding it tightly. Arabella gave her a grateful smile and squeezed back.   
  
A Few minutes later, the first years left the office with Arabella. They made their way to the tower, pointing out things along the way. She was amazed at everything that was shown to her.   
  
"This is such a wonderful school! Durmstrang wasn't anything like this!"  
  
"What was it like there?" Sirius asked curiuosly.  
  
Arabella shuddered. "It was awful! All they ever taught was Dark Arts. The hallways and classrooms were so cold and boring. Nothing at all like this." She gestured at the moving staircase and the hundreds of paintings on the wall.   
  
They arrived at the common room. The girls showed Arabella to their room, where her belongings were already in place. After unpacking, Arabella turned to the other girls.  
  
"Thank you all so much for helping me," she said giving each of them a hug. "I never had friends at Durmstrang. They were all so different."  
  
"Well we're your friends now, Arabella,: Christine said, putting her hand on the new girl's shoulder.   
  
Arabella smiled. "You can call me Bella."  
  
From then on Bella was part of their group. She was almost outgoing as Lily, once she had gotten to know the other first years. Conversation was steered away from families, not wanting to remind Bella of her deceased mother, but other than that, Arabella Figg was a perfect contribution to their close circle of friends.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I finally got this chap. out! I'm so happy! 


End file.
